


The first time in a long time.

by BetaBoks



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, It's a birthday fic, bc - Freeform, dfshkfbdjhjdk hAPPY BIRTHDAY PRECIOUS CHILD UR DOING GOOD SWEETIE, it's Charlotte's birthday, she deserves the best so I wrote her up something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBoks/pseuds/BetaBoks
Summary: Charlotte reminisces on nostalgic feelings as the day takes odd turns. She comes home to a more than pleasant surprise.





	The first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda set in an AU where the tennants aren't a figment of Charlotte's mind and are actually people kek

It had been the first time in a long time since Charlotte had walked alone to her house. Everything was a lot quieter, the day comfortably cloudy, all she had was her thoughts to shroud herself in as she looked around at the scenery. It was odd, but not the worst kind of odd, just different. Nearly **nostalgic** in a sense. She couldn’t quite place her finger on the feeling, but it was something she remembered vividly from her childhood, and she swayed while trying to identify it. Her hand shot up as she entered a familiar hallway that led to her home, her  finger pointed upwards triumphantly. The feeling was loneliness. She laughed to herself, knowing full well that she was the farthest from lonely.

 

It had been the first time in a long time since Charlotte had gotten back to a silent house. Everything was oddly desolate in a sense without the people there to liven things up. There was no Bennett there to yell a silly greeting, no Aiden practising his knitting in the living room, and no brooding Felix to begrudgingly gave her a welcome. It didn’t take her long to identify the atmosphere, just as strangely nostalgic as the loneliness earlier, this was it’s companion, emptiness. The house was silent and empty. She couldn’t help but remember all those nights she spent waiting for her parents, and all the times she came home from school only to be met with nothing but a piece of paper taped to the fridge. It got worse after they stopped coming back altogether. She shrugged it off, deciding against going to look for everyone. She laughed to herself, knowing full well the house still bustled with life most afternoons.

 

It had been the first time in a long time since Charlotte didn’t have magcat in her room. It was completely unexpected, and her shoulders sagged a little in disappointed confusion when even her loyal pet had failed to be where it was supposed to be. She scanned around her room, letting her bookbag tumble to the floor with a soft thud before going over to the center of her room and doing a quick twirl to see if she could identify anything out of place from first glance. She couldn’t. Sighing, she went over to her pinboard, before she noticed something that WAS out of place. It fit in surprisingly well, but there was a pink post-it note she certainly didn’t remember placing up on there. Only the word “Kitchen” was written on it, hastily at that, and she smiled fondly down at it. She laughed to herself, knowing she was thought of by others.

 

It had been the first time in a long time since Charlotte had walked into the kitchen and it was this crowded. Crowded was an understatement even, _everyone_ was there! Not a single one of the houses many tenants was missing, even all of the hazmat-suited workers were there. There was also her two friends, smiling contently. It took Charlotte a second to process everything, but it was made alarmingly clear what this was all about when she spotted the banners and ribbons around the room and the cake placed on the dining table. All the people got together, and in unison they yelled out a cheery “Happy birthday!”, waving their hands up in the air and hollering contently. That’s right, she’d forgotten, today was her birthday. She broke out into a grin and went over to hug as many people there as possible, tears practically brimming up in her eyes. She laughed with everyone, knowing full well that she had definitely chosen her family properly.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I LOVE CHARLOTTE SHE'S A GIFT AND IT'S HER BIRTHDAY SO HERE'S A BIRTHDAY FI c


End file.
